The Way I Loved You
by Shurokami
Summary: Their love had been passionate, one of a kind, and now 3 years after 'the incident' Kagome finds herself staring down at Hojou as he holds a ring to her finger. He's everything a girl could ask for, so why is it she's longing for the man who he can't be?


**The Way I Loved You**

* * *

><p><p>

"Will you marry me, Kagome Higurashi?" Everything felt so surreal at that moment for the young girl. She was graduating from high school today, and here, on one knee, was her boyfriend of two years, proposing. Her eyes widened as she looked down at the ring; a simple white gold band encrusted with what looked to be a two-karat diamond in its center surrounded by two smaller diamonds on either side. She was left speechless as the wind tousled both hers and the young man's below her, his eagerness flashing through his eyes, almost begging her to say yes. She cared for him, of that she was certain, but…

"Umm, can I think about it, Hojou? This is an awfully big decision, and I think things need to be thought about before making a decision." Rejection hitting the light brunette he slowly put the ring back in the box before handing it to Kagome. "It's not that I'm saying no Hojou, I just want to make sure this is what I want." The boy smiled and brushed of the rejection quickly.

"Its alright Kagome. I waited years to even get a date with you, I'm sure I can wait a bit for an answer. Talk to you later tonight?" With a nod from Kagome he smiled and turned around to leave.

"Hojou?" The young man turned around quickly, expecting that the girl of his dreams had changed her mind. "I'm sorry, for making you wait even more." Hojou then nodded and smiled, almost as if to shrug off his disappointment.

"Don't worry about it Kagome, this is a big decision after all. I love you Kagome." He then turned around once more and walked off, not waiting for the response he knew was a struggle for his girlfriend to say. He had taken advantage of the girl as soon as he heard that her previous boyfriend had left her, and deep down inside, he knew she still loved him more than anyone else in he world. And as much as he tried to deny it, in the dark corners of his mind he knew the answer that awaited him and felt his heart already start to break.

* * *

><p><p>

_He is sensible and so incredible_  
><em>And all my single friends are jealous<em>  
><em>He says everything I need to hear and it's like<em>  
><em>I couldn't ask for anything better<em>  
><em>He opens up my door and I get into his car<em>  
><em>And he says you look beautiful tonight<em>  
><em>And I feel perfectly fine<em>

* * *

><p><p>

Her eyes were downcast as she walked through the familiar streets of Tokyo to reach the shrine. Hojou would be a good match for her. He was kind, and courteous, never demanding from her at all, Mama loved him, and he and Jii-san were already talking about how to make business at the shrine better; even Souta seemed enthusiastic about her relationship with the man. As she passed by the health food store around the block from her old Junior High, she stopped and smiled; Hojou had always been so thoughtful whenever she had an "illness", bringing her the traditional non-prescription remedies that he had been so sure would help. In all truth he was the perfect gentleman, and all of her friends were jealous that the two of them finally hooked up. She sighed and continued her walking, careful to avoid bumping into other people. She knew, without a doubt in her mind, that Hojou would make the perfect husband and everyone would give his or her blessings on the match, but there was just something holding her back from saying yes. She slowly climbed the long stairway up to the shrine as she contemplated the question to the deepest level she could. She loved Hojou, so what exactly was holding her back from making this commitment?

The gently breeze tousled her hair gently, enough to make her turn into the wind to tuck her hair back behind her ear. It was the sight when she turned however, that made her stop in her tracks. There, not twenty yards from her, was the old tree that stood at the center of the shrine and on it, a large scar that had been there for over 500 years. The sakura blossoms fell off the tree as the wind swayed the branches, but it was this scar that moved Kagome's heart. It had been three long years since she had seen the very man who left that scar on the tree, an imprint of his very back.

"Oh Inuyasha…" She had sworn to herself when the well had sealed that she would not be miserable with the half-demon gone out of her life. She promised to herself and him that she would find happiness, because she knew that he would want her to live her life to the fullest rather than be stuck in the past. She wasn't dumb though; she knew both half-demons and full demons could live a very long time; Inuyasha had already been 200 years old by the time she had met him. So she began her search, looking for any trace of the man who stole her heart away from her so long ago with no luck. There was no tombstone, no change of name, and no records he even existed. It wasn't until she had started dating Hojou that she had given up her search for him.

If Hojou could be classified as the perfect gentleman, Inuyasha could be classified as the complete opposite. Kagome couldn't recall exactly how many times the two of them had their little spats, usually ending in violence on her part and then the long journey home alone. He was brash, inconsiderate, rude, annoying, unappreciative, hotheaded… everything she shouldn't want in a man, in a husband. And yet he offered something Hojou never could; excitement. There was passion between the half-demon and herself like none she had ever felt before and doubted she'd ever feel again, and she knew no matter what he would always make sure her safety was number one priority. He was her best friend, her confidant, the man who could make her stomach turn into warm gushy knots and make her tingle all at the same time. What Hojou offered was a life of boredom while Inuyasha offered life itself. She sighed as she smelt dinner cooking in the kitchen, and with one last glance at the giant tree before her, she headed inside to tell her mother the news.

* * *

><p><p>

_But I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain_  
><em>And it's 2am and I'm cursing your name<em>  
><em>You're so in love that you act insane<em>  
><em>And that's the way I loved you<em>  
><em>Breakin' down and coming undone<em>  
><em>It's a roller coaster kinda rush<em>  
><em>And I never knew I could feel that much<em>  
><em>And that's the way I loved you<em>

* * *

><p><p>

Mama Higurashi could tell just from one look that her daughter was having a hard time with Hojou's proposal. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out that Kagome's heart just wasn't in it. She would be happy for her daughter either way she decided, because she decided, and if she could Mama would find a way to bring Inuyasha and Kagome back together. Sure, she loved Hojou like a son, and was ecstatic that he proposed to her daughter, but he wasn't meant for her firecracker of a daughter. No, only one man could tame her heart so completely. Hesitantly, Mama knocked on her daughter's bedroom door, knowing that more than anything Kagome needed this talk to clear her head- and her heart.

"Kagome? Can I talk to you for a second dear?" Wiping the tears from her eyes, Kagome nodded and moved to sit up on her bed from her laying down position. In her hands lay a small picture frame, handcrafted and carved especially for her from branches from the very tree that stood outside her window. As Mama moved to sit down next to her little girl, she smiled softly as she looked over her shoulder to see the picture. It was of her and Inuyasha, both in the middle of a heated argument, although judging from the forced frowns and slightly upturned corners of their mouths, neither meant what was being said and were merely arguing for the sake of arguing. "It's okay to miss him, Kagome." Kagome's head snapped to face her mother, her eyebrows raised and her eyes widened, her mouth hanging slightly ajar.

"I don't miss that, that, that idiot!" Mama chuckled at her daughter's expression, noting that tiny features that gave her lying away. Her eye always ticked slightly, and if she waited just a moment- yes, there she went tucking her hair behind her ear. With an over-exaggerated sigh, she let her daughter continue. "Okay, maybe I do miss him, Mama. But it's not like I can go back, I tried that remember? I ended up in the hospital for two weeks with a broken leg. I'm meant to move forward with my life, and if that means without him, then so be it." Mama looked onto her daughter with unshed tears.

"It's not that simple Kagome, dear. Marriage means to love and be completely devoted to that one person, with any luck, for the rest of your life. You have to be 100% sure you love the man you marry, because its going to be his face you wake up to and that you fall asleep to every day. You may even have children with him Kagome." Kagome took that chance to grimace at the thought of her and Hojou even executing the act of trying for a baby and had to try to hardest to force away the cringe. Too bad for her, her mother saw it, and was even expecting it. "So now I ask you, Kagome. Do you love Hojou? Truly love him with all of your heart?" Mama watched as her daughter slowly shook her head no. "Then that should be your answer to Hojou, dear. We love him, yes, but we love you more and we only want you to be happy." Tears welled back in the younger woman's eyes as she let down her defenses.

"It's not so simple Mama. For me to be happy is for me to be with him, and I can't… the Kami's have decided to separate us indefinitely. I can't…" The stern look from her mother shut her up quite quickly.

"Maybe you just weren't trying hard enough. Did you forget that the two of you combined could do anything you set your heart on? You've already defied all logic just by being able to go back into the past to begin with, let alone be able to reach across the ages when Kikyou had sealed you on this side of the well. This should be an easy feat for you, Kagome Higurashi." With a smile, Mama patted her daughter's thigh and moved to get up. Once she reached the door, Mama turned back to give her daughter one last piece of advice. "If you think you can't do it Kagome, you've already lost. Think hard about this, dear. I'll see you tomorrow morning." And with that, Mama left the room to head to bed for the night.

* * *

><p><p>

_He respects my space_  
><em>And never makes me wait<em>  
><em>And he calls exactly when he says he will<em>  
><em>He's close to my mother<em>  
><em>Talks business with my father<em>  
><em>He's charming and endearing<em>  
><em>And I'm comfortable<em>

* * *

><p><p>

It didn't take long for her to get out of her pajamas and into something a little more comfortable for time travelling; a simple blue miniskirt and a white cotton blouse. Quickly scanning her room, Kagome looked for her yellow backpack, the very same one she packed away last week. Searching high and low, it wasn't until she scrambled into the basement that Kagome found it packed away on the top shelf. Smiling to herself determination entered her entire demeanor, and she began the tedious task of packing her essentials. She knew what her mother had said was right. Be it that it hadn't been their time, or that she simply just didn't try hard enough, Kagome now knew there would be nothing stopping her from getting back home.

First heading to the bathroom, Kagome quickly scurried to find her full bottle of shampoo and conditioner hidden way in the back of the bathroom cupboard. Next came the razors, followed by her variety of colorfully scented soaps. Finally reaching into the medicine cabinet, she grabbed anything she thought she might need; gauze, aspirin, band-aids, and polysporin. Satisfied she had everything she needed from the bathroom, she moved onto her bedroom, grabbing any bits of clothing she could find. When she stumbled on an old miko outfit Kaede had given her Kagome had to pause. Did she really want to don the old garb and be reminded of the very woman who detested her so?

"I'm going to be living there, it's not like I won't have to wear it eventually…" With a shrug, Kagome tossed it into her backpack before reaching for the bow and arrow set she kept stashed in the top of her closet. Double-checking she had enough underwear to last her through an apocalypse, she quickly nodded before rushing to the kitchen to grab goodies for everyone. Some pocky for Shippou, dark chocolate for Sango (who had been known to have quite the sweet tooth), Spices for Miroku, who loved a good kick with his meal, and finally some ramen for Inuyasha. Just as she was about to turn to leave, Kagome noticed the cookbook laying open on the table, right on her Mama's oden recipe. There, lay a sticky note on the page.

_Dear Kagome,_

_You might be needing this recipe, dear. I know how much you love your oden!_

_Love,_

_Mama_

With a smile Kagome carefully ripped the page out of the cookbook and tucked it into the side pocket of her backpack. Certain that she had everything she would need, the young girl took one last look around the house before taking the short run to the well house.

* * *

><p><em>But I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain<em>  
><em>And it's 2am and I'm cursing your name<em>  
><em>You're so in love that you act insane<em>  
><em>And that's the way I loved you<em>  
><em>Breakin' down and coming undone<em>  
><em>It's a roller coaster kinda rush<em>  
><em>And I never knew I could feel that much<em>  
><em>And that's the way I loved you<em>

* * *

><p><p>

Bow in hand; Kagome stared down into the dark abyss of the well. The night chill began to creep through her clothes, or perhaps it was just her nerves, as she shivered slightly. It was this exact moment that she had been waiting for for three years. She clutched her hands on the lip of the well; almost terrified it was going to reject her. Slowly she raised her left leg to seat it on the lip in between her hands, foot solidly on the wood, praying to the Kamis she didn't break her leg again. Almost as a reminder her right leg began to lightly throb.

"Oh this is so stupid! Why am I hesitating? Inuyasha is waiting for me!" A thought halted her determination altogether. What if Inuyasha wasn't waiting for her? What if he had already moved on with one of the village girls? Was she really about to chance this? There would be no way of getting back this time. It was to be expected that he could have moved on, Kami knows she had tried. _But if he really loved you Kagome, you know he wouldn't be able to move on, just like you hadn't. _Her resolve formed, Kagome erased any thoughts of doubt from her mind. It would do no one any good to dwell on 'what if's'. She and Inuyasha had made promises to each other, and both were beings of their word. Inuyasha would be waiting for her. Taking one quick gulp,

"Well, here goes nothing." Kagome moved to stand on the lip of the old Bone Eater's well and with one last quick glance over her shoulder at the life she had known, she jumped into the unknown.

Only to land with a thud. On her side of the well.

Shock met the young woman as her ankle throbbed. She should have known it would not be so simple as to merely jump into the blasted well. Tears began to form in her eyes out of desperation. She didn't want this life anymore. Giving off an impressive growl for a human, Kagome glared down at the dirt beneath her feet. "Why the hell won't you let me through? Damn it! I don't want to be in this era anymore! I don't want my life to be boring! I don't-" Her train of thought caused her to pause in her rant. She wanted the wild and crazy lifestyle the Feudal Era would give her. The exciting rush of never knowing what the day would bring. To be trapped here would be a life of mediocrity, attached to a man she would never be able to love. She didn't want to be trapped here… not without him by her side.

She crumbled to the floor at the thought of being stuck in this time period now that she had made her decision. Fear of being trapped, worse than when she had stayed in the darkness for those three days, crept into her very soul. With steady hands Kagome began to dig; her feeble attempt at breaking through the time-barrier. When her fingers cold dig no more, each appendage bloody and raw, Kagome sat back, easily allowing her tears to fall to the dirt. With a single cry of frustration, the young woman curled into a ball and began to sob, slowly soothing herself into a deep sleep.

"Inuyasha…" She was too far-gone to notice the blue light surround her as one last tear hit the well floor.

* * *

><p><p>

_He can't see the smile I'm faking_  
><em>And my heart's not breaking<em>  
><em>Cause I'm not feeling anything at all<em>  
><em>And you were wild and crazy<em>  
><em>Just so frustrating intoxicating<em>  
><em>Complicated, got away by some mistake and now<em>

* * *

><p><p>

"Akemi, Chiemi, come on, we've got to get your mother a birthing present." Twin sets of bright chocolate eyes widened as matching faces with black bobs turned in the voices direction. Wide grins grew on the twins' faces as their favourite person came into view.

"Doggy! Doggy!" Both toddlers ran as fast as their little legs could carry them to the tall half-demon, their kimonos dancing in the wind that brushed passed them. Each grabbed a hold of a leg, wrapping it in a fierce hug. "We missed you Doggy! Mama was worried about you and Papa!" Inuyasha smiled down at his two little godchildren and grabbed each of their hands.

"Well, I'm here now, so let's go get Mama and Hisato a present then, ne? Shippou is already waiting for us at the village market with some presents for you too." Excitedly the twins began to pull the half-demon along, excitement alight in their eyes as they headed down the hill and towards the market. Inuyasha remembered the day these two bundles of energy had been born like it was yesterday. Miroku had been pacing furiously outside the hut where Sango had been giving birth, sweating like no tomorrow as his eyes remained focused on the floor. From inside both could hear Sango's moans of pain, until a shrill cry pierced through the summer air. Miroku had stopped his pacing altogether and whipped his head towards the door, awaiting Kaede to come out and announce the birth of his son. Moments passed and once again Miroku had been thrown into a panic, worry consuming his being as he heard Sango moan once more. That is, until a second cry cut through the silence of the night.

"Two! I have two sons!" Kaede came out moments later with a smile on her worn face.

"Ye may go inside now, Miroku. Sango is expecting ye." He bolted inside, determined to see his new heirs. Inside, he saw Sango holding two bundles of cloth in her arms; sweat dripping from her hairline down her neck as fatigued engulfed her form.

"May I see my sons, Sango my dear?" It was then the new mother gave a small laugh.

"The Kami's have cursed you for all of your lecherous ways over the years, Lecher." Curiosity clouded Miroku's face and his wife giggled, turning both bundles in her arms to face the ex-monk. "You have daughters." All Inuyasha heard after that was a thump as the new father fainted to the floor. It was no surprise after that that Miroku had taken his sweet time getting home from a slaying when Hisato had been born just last week; he had been so certain he would have yet another daughter.

"Inuyasha! Over here!" A ways away, Shippou stood waving one arm in the air to direct the half-demon and the two toddlers towards him. Once the trio had reached the fox demon, Shippou smiled and handed each girl a wrapped parcel. "Here you go girls! I brought these back just for each of you!" Akemi and Chiemi wasted no time ripping the parcels open, both eyes widening at the beautiful silk kimonos inside. Akemi's was a soft blue with brilliant white cranes flying up the kimono. It had a white obi and blue sash to tie it all together. Chiemi's was a brilliant green with pink and yellow sakura blossoms dancing all over it. It's obi was a soft yellow with a pink sash to finish it off. Quickly, both girls handed their parcels to Inuyasha and ran to hug Shippou as a thank you. Inuyasha's eyes softened as he watched the girl's hug the fox demon, almost wishing it were his own pups that he were looking after today. The wind picked up slightly, sending a soft breeze to tickle the half-demons nose as the sweet scent of blood filled his senses. Stopping, Inuyasha's guard immediately went up as he began to try and pick up any sounds that a demon was approaching the village. It wasn't until after there was no frantic cries and running that Inuyasha realized why he reacted to violently to this scent of blood as opposed to any other villager's who had merely cut them selves.

"Shippou, watch the kids." Without any further warning or explanation, the half-demon took off at top speed towards the well, all the meanwhile praying this wasn't a dream, or worse, a nightmare come true. Within five minutes he reached the dried-out well, and carefully walked towards it edge, almost afraid to peer in. If it was her, and she was bleeding… a quick growl silenced that thought. There would be no way a priestess of her stature and strength would let a measly demon get the best of her.

Kagome awoke tired and sore, grogginess still filling her head. Dirt stained her face from where her tears had run, and she was sure she looked quite the mess. Quickly remembering why she was in the well to begin with, Kagome continued her digging, not bothering to take in the sounds of birds chirping or the strange amount of light that filled the well house. Her fingers ached but she was determined, muttering to herself in anger. Her eyes widened in shock, however, when she heard a familiar voice echo down the well.

"Kagome?" Her head whipped like lightning to face the direction of the sound. The sun burned her eyes from the direct contact, but she was met by a black shadow in the sun's rays. From what she could tell, a hand was outstretched towards her, beckoning her to grab hold. She couldn't believe it; she really made it. Timidly, Kagome climbed the vines on the side of the well just high enough to reach the outstretched hand; her heat beat growing faster as she realized these fingers were calloused from hard labour, maybe even fighting, and clawed. With a quick tug she was out of the well, staring into a face she thought she would never see again.

* * *

><p><p>

_I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain_  
><em>It's 2am and I'm cursing your name<em>  
><em>I'm so in love that I acted insane<em>  
><em>And that's the way I loved you<em>  
><em>Breaking down and coming undone<em>  
><em>It's a roller coaster kinda rush<em>  
><em>And I never knew I could feel that much<em>  
><em>And that's the way I loved you oh, oh<em>

* * *

><br>Countless thoughts raced through Kagome's head as she looked for the right words to say. "Inuyasha….I'm sorry, were you waiting?" Kagome cursed to herself as soon as the words came out. Of course he had been waiting. And yet, those words seemed to have so much more meaning behind them at the same time.

"Kagome… " The half-demon himself was wide-eyed, as if fearing that this reunion was a mere dream, an illusion of his desires. After several minutes he concluded Kagome was really here and quickly wrapped her in a fierce hug, intent on not letting her out of his grasp. "You idiot… What have you been up to?" It was short and sweet, right to the point. Kagome smiled in his arms, confident she made the right decision and followed her heart. Silently she thanked her mother, for without her advice, she would have never have been reunited with her love, the one man she wanted to fall asleep with every night and wake up to every morning, the man she wanted to have children with one day, the man who had captivated her heart so tightly. Smiling as bright as she could, Kagome tilted her head up, and kissed her beloved half-demon, finally content with where her live was headed.

_Along with Inuyasha, let our days together grow._

* * *

><p><p>

_And that's the way I loved you oh, oh_  
><em>Never knew I could feel that much<em>  
><em>And that's the way I loved you<em>

* * *

><p><p>

**Owari!**

* * *

><p><p>

A/N

Annnnnnd that's all folks! I figured after that disaster I last wrote I needed a happy fic that didn't suck so dramatically. Enjoy!

-Shurokami


End file.
